


[Podfic] The Bookshop

by Djapchan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's Summary:In London, there is a very particular Bookshop. It doesn't look like much. It's small and old and rather dusty. But it's there all the same and sometimes, it's even open.I love Band Candy. I love Ripper and Ethan and their gang. I love the department of backstory of petty crime, black magic and theft.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	1. Smash and Grab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bookshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475533) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Smash--Grab-by-Fyre---The-Bookshop-1_2-eobacb)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3f9fxmwfkgrvuz5/GO_BtVS_The_Bookshop_1_2_Smash_and_Grab.mp3/file)

**Music:**

[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

  
 **Sound:**  
[Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Cover Art**   
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)


	2. Amends

****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Amends-by-Fyre---The-Bookshop-2_2-eobake)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wdvrs1xkpoixigs/GO_BtVS_The_Bookshop_2_2_Amends.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Cover Art**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)


End file.
